


Infected

by HMSquared



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s03e08 Thirst, Feelings Realization, M/M, Short One Shot, Snark, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Starscream blasts the Terrorcon’s head off...then hears growling from behind him. 3.08
Relationships: Knock Out/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 36





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> Today marks my 2 year anniversary of writing on Archive of Our Own! To celebrate, I decided to write another fic featuring my OTP of idiots.
> 
> I'm aware this is very bad and out of character. I'm super sleep-deprived, but wanted to get this done.
> 
> Try to enjoy!

“Aim for the head!” Knock Out shouted.

“What? How do you know?”

“I have seen human horror films!” Starscream stopped to give him a weird look. Knock Out snapped, “At drive-in theatres!” Fine. He rose his arm and fired a missile straight at the Terrorcon in front of them.

The creature’s head crashed to the ground. He expected it to fall over. But the Terrorcon didn’t. It continued wobbling toward Starscream.

“Forget the head, go for the spark!” He moved to fire again, but then a weird gurgling sound came from behind him.

“Screamy...I don’t feel so good.” Starscream looked over his shoulder and gasped. Knock Out’s eyes were slowly turning purple, his body jittering and throbbing. For a split second, he looked terrified...then something else took over. The doctor began to go slack.

“Back up. I will get to you once I deal with this guy.” He meant it half-sarcastically. Turning back around, Starscream fired. This missile pierced the Terrorcon’s chest, sending it to the ground with a thunk.

He nervously scooted toward the body. Reaching out with his foot, Starscream lightly kicked the Terrorcon’s leg. It was definitely dead.

“Megatron’s not going to like this,” the seeker whispered. He could see it now: getting thrashed around some by the Predacon and dropkicked off the ship. What fun.

“Energon.” Starscream’s head shot up in horror. He’d completely forgotten about Knock Out.

Turning around, he was met with a terrifying sight. Knock Out was hunched over, his eyes still a glassy purple. His mouth was slightly open, revealing a clawed tongue. The same one the original Terrorcon possessed.

He must have gotten bitten during the chase. Starscream swallowed, thankful Knock Out had impaled Cylas with the cattle prod. Now he only had one infected idiot to deal with.

“Really, Knock Out?! After all we’ve been through?” Sarcasm was dripping from his mouth. Starscream smirked. How easy and fun this would be. Just knock Doc Knock out and blame him for the chaos.

Except Knock Out did something unexpected. He lunged forward, half-crawling and half-limping toward Starscream. The seeker let out a squeak, backing away and nearly tripping over the Terrorcon corpse.

“Scrap, scrap, scrap.” Knock Out lunged again, missing him by about two inches. Now Starscream was concerned. Concerned and...worried.

He remembered their time as co-conspirators. How they’d tried so badly to kill Megatron. Now the memories were swirling in Starscream’s head.

“Have I really been that stupid?” It’d been in front of him the whole time. And he’d never acknowledged it. “Knock Out, can you hear me?”

“Energon,” the doctor snarled again. But his eyes were trained on Starscream. He seemed to be paying attention.

“Listen up, you idiot, because we need to talk.” Starscream bit his lip. “I’m...sorry.” Knock Out tilted his head, limping ever closer. “You heard me correctly, but I’ll say it again for your benefit. I’m sorry.

“Do you remember when we tried to kill Megatron?” Knock Out blinked in confusion. “I never admitted it then, but that was actually fun. Terrifying, but fun.” A trademark smirk appeared on Starscream’s face. “You would’ve made a good second in command. But…” The smirk disappeared. “I realized something else recently.”

Knock Out was getting closer and closer. Starscream shut his eyes and took a deep breath. If he was about to die...so be it.

“I love you.” The doctor stopped in his tracks, blinking again. Swallowing, Starscream walked over the corpse and grabbed his face. “If you truly want me dead, than infect me. Don’t stop this from happening.” He leaned forward, fully intent on kissing Knock Out.

Starscream waited for it. He waited for the claw to rip out his spark, waited for the sweet release of death. But it didn’t come. Instead, Knock Out’s hands touched his face and his eyes flew open.

“Knock Out?”

“I’m here, Starscream. I’m here.” His eyes had returned to their normal color. Knock Out smiled, pulling the seeker into a hug. “You’re an idiot.”

“I’m aware of that, thank you.” And then the two burst out laughing, happy to be alive.


End file.
